Flipped
by Foxykirby
Summary: Very first fic, don't kill me. This is a very different fic. In which, Riddick is a bounty hunter after Jack an escaped con. One-shot most likely. AU Read, enjoy, comment. Thanks


Flipped

AN: Not related to anything that happened in PB or COR This is an AU fic.  
Summary: Riddick is a bounty hunter, Jack is an escaped con/transporter. Riddick is on her tail.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Jack. I wish I own Riddick. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

The year was 2837 A.D. There was a notorious bounty hunter bent on revenge. His name was Richard B. Riddick. His mom had abandoned him when he was a baby. She had thrown him in a dumpster next to a liquor store and wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck. She figured she was too young and wild to have a kid. Someone had found him miraculously and took him to a hospital. After Riddick got out of the hospital, he was bounced around from group home to group home until his was 18, fighting along the way.

Reaching the age of 18, Riddick legally had to leave his latest group home. This home was actually the best out of all of them. His foster dad was really nice and loving, they created a great bond and Riddick even took up his dad's profession, bounty-hunting. Riddick loved the feeling of tracking down convicts and punishing them. Just something about it enticed Riddick.

New Sistine:

On a rainy day in New Sistine, Riddick was on his current assignment. He was tracking down a guy named Jack. Jack was an escaped convict sentenced for two life sentences back to back for killing 50 people in a prison escape. Riddick walked into a grungy bar and ordered a drink.

"Give me the stiffest thing you got," growled Riddick. The bartender just looked at him for a moment then served him his drink. Just then across the bar, Riddick heard this guy bragging to a bunch of guys about his friend, Jack.

"Yeah man, Jack is one of the best convicts out there, Jack's an expert on hand to hand combat, terrific with weapons and a grandmaster of mind games, you would never wanna go against Jack," boasted Benji. Immediately Riddick jumped out of his seat and stalked over to the bragger. Hoisting him up by his neck, to his eye level he growled.

"Where is Jack?" At first Benji didn't reply so Riddick tightened his grip. Benji, seeing Riddick wasn't a guy to mess with and scared out of his mind, Benji stuttered out.

"Jack's in Kalama, that's all I know, I swear!" Riddick threw Benji to the ground and said.

"Tell Jack, Richard B. Riddick is comin'," and went back to where his drink was. He downed it and left. Meanwhile, Benji looked like a deer in head lights and was massaging his neck. All of the guys around him laughed at him and walked away.

While walking to his ship Riddick thought about what the guy in the bar said about Jack, he ignored all of the bragger's warnings and thought this assignment would be like any other. All he would have to do is locate this Jack guy, kill him and collect his reward. Little did Riddick know or anybody else except Benji, "Jack" was really a girl and she really was the best out there.

Inside the bar, Benji was trying to come back to reality and shake off his near-death experience. He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink and then nervously whipped out his com and called Jack. "Wassup girly? Umm . . . there was a big, freaky guy, name's ... Riddick, Richard B. Riddick, that just came in here and asked me where you were . . . I told him." From the other end of the line you could hear Jack shouting and cursing at him.

"You did what? How could you, you stupid idiot?" Jack added a couple more insults and a lot more vivid cuss words then continued, "You know I'm on the run, now I have this Riddick guy on my tail!" "When I see you i'ma kill ya!" Jack threw her com down and it smashed to pieces on the ground.

Kalama:

Currently Jack was on the run. She felt that her time was dwindling down and her criminal streak was coming to an abrupt halt. Getting that call from Benji just confirmed it. She had been on the run for about two months now and was getting tired of running from law, planet to planet. Her ship, Persephone was getting worn out because she star jumped so much. The bounty hunters and mercs after her almost caught up with her on the last planet she was on but she escaped just in time. Now that this Riddick guy was coming, she didn't know how long she had. She had heard about this guy, Riddick. She had heard from Benji and from other sources all types of things about him. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

Jack just remembered that she needed to fix her ship, she figured it would take Riddick a while to get to her so she could fix her ship and then leave. She went to a local chop shop and picked up parts she needed and then went back to her ship. Jack thought that the guy that rung her up recognized her but maybe that was just paranoia setting in. She should talk to Benji about getting a new i.d. It took her a couple hours to fix up her ship even though she was a good mechanic. Jack now very exhausted, looked at her chrono, cursed and thought she could catch a few z's before taking off. As soon as she reached her bed, she fell asleep.

New Sistine:

Riddick boarded his ship, sat down in the pilot's chair and programmed his course for Kalama. Leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, he smirked at how easy it was to get the info out of that guy at the bar. He figured it would take a couple of days to reach his target. Setting the ship on autopilot Riddick got out of his chair he went to the back of his ship was and enter the gym. He had to work out some of the tension he had and figured hitting some thing would be the best way. He worked out for a few hours, feeling the tension leave his body. He exited the gym and went to the kitchen and over to the food prep unit, punched in a few buttons and waited for his meal. Upon hearing the high-pitched ding Riddick sauntered over to the food prep unit and claimed his food then went to the fridge and got a cold beer. Riddick scarfed down his food in record time then went to bed.

Jack's Ship:

Jack waking up slowly remembered that Benji had blown her cover last night and Riddick was out to get her. She hastily threw on her clothes and ran to the cockpit. Upon hitting buttons on the control panel and seeing a flashing error message, she cursed like a sailor, realizing that she forgot to install the navigation part last night. She made her way to the engine room and quickly fixed the navigation mechanism, then walked back to the cockpit. Furiously punching buttons of the control panel, Jack set the ship to head to Benji on New Sistine. Not thinking about the possible dangers of running into Riddick on the way there, she powered up the ship and contacted the control tower via radio, so she could take off. Jack turned on the mike. Using one of her aliases she requested for take off. After being granted permission she snickered and threw her ship into hyper drive.

Riddick's Ship:

Riddick thought until the time came to kill Jack, he could goof off. Throughout the course of the day he watched a couple movies, worked out in the gym, ate, slept and occasionally went to the cockpit to make sure the ship way heading the right way.

Jack's Ship:

Meanwhile, in Jack's ship she was getting ready for her encounter with Riddick and thinking of ways to hurt Benji for ratting her out. Picking out the weapons she wanted, she examined them and smiled at the good condition they were in. Jack's weapons were always well kept, knives' blades honed and sharp and guns locked and loaded, ready for action. On her spare time Jack also transported cargo for extra cash but being on the run lately had prohibited her from making a cargo run. She was afraid someone might recognize her and turn her in, she had quite the reward for her capture. Jack was worth about one million Earth dollars dead and almost twice as much alive. She remembered from the last planet she nearly got caught on she had gotten a shipment of cargo and was supposed to drop it off on Ciggy. It just so happens that she was headed that way, since she decided to turn around and go take care of Benji. She entered in the coordinates for Ciggy. It would only take her a few hours to reach Ciggy, she leaned back, kicked up her feet on the control panel and starred into space.

Riddick's Ship:

In haste to get out of Kalama to go catch Jack, Riddick forgot to fill up his ship with gas, he had a few hours before he would run out. Sitting in the pilot's chair, he looked at the map on the holographic view screen directly in front of him. In the upper left hand corner of the screen he saw a planet that was in route to where he was going. He figured he could fuel up and continue his quest for Jack. Nearest planet on the map blinked Ciggy. Rick didn't know this yet but both he and Jack were going to meet only in a few hours.

A few hours later:

Jack docked her ship in the Ciggy port, got her gun and knives just in case then waited for her ship ramp to come down so that she could exit, she cursed about her unfortunate luck of having to stop to drop off cargo. She walked down the ramp and exited the ship. The sunny planet's rays hit her full force but she just ignored it and unloaded her cargo onto a dolly. In route to the drop off point she past the gas station, reaching her destination minutes later she collected her money then walked back to her ship. While Jack was loading up her dolly with cargo Riddick had just landed in the same port about 100 feet away, he put his shiv and gun in their holsters and walked off the ship. Riddick went to go talk to the gas guy. The guy said it would only take five minutes and it did. Riddick pleased at the quickness of the gas guy, handed him a little extra money.

Just as Riddick was paying the guy for the gas Jack was coming around the corner of the gas station. She spotted Riddick and panicked. Jack watched Riddick pay the man for the gas and then she spotted Riddick's ship and stealthily sneaked onboard, poised and ready for attack. A few moments later Riddick entered his ship, suddenly he was hit with a slightly familiar scent, like a woman that he possibly knew or something. He felt like he knew the scent but then his thoughts drifted back to his current prey. Sniffing out her scent and pinpointing her exact location, Riddick purposely walked right by her hiding spot. Just then Jack drew her shiv and jumped out at him. Riddick twisted around just before she could do anything and immediately drew his shiv. They got in fighting stance, circling and staring at each other. Both thinking the same thing. I'm not going to lose! They both launched themselves at each other ready to fight to the death.


End file.
